Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of plant genetics and biochemistry. More particularly, it concerns methods and compositions for modifying homogentisic acid (HGA) and tocochromanol content in plants.
Description of Related Art
Tocochromanols such as Vitamin E are a group of plant-derived, lipid-soluble compounds with strong antioxidant activities. Since humans and animals cannot produce vitamin E, it has to be supplied in the daily diet. In addition to vitamer activity in fertility cases, there is a growing body of literature indicating that the strong anti-oxidative activity of tocochromanols is effective in counteracting the onset or progression of human diseases such as cancer and cardio-vascular diseases. For these reasons, biofortification of plants for increased vitamin E content has been conducted in both academic and industrial laboratories.